Text Me
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Brittany's throwing a party. The message gets passed on from glee member to glee member. Lets say the summer between S.3-S.4. Written then, so why not. Meant to be funny. No real plot. ONE SHOT. All couples mentioned, so everyones happy


"Hey, Brit. Why don't we throw a party? It has to be at yours though," Santana said during one of their movie dates. Brittney smiled at the thought; they haven't had a party in a while.

"Awesome! I'll text Q!"

_TO: Quinnie :)  
FROM: ME!_

_PARTY AT MINE! EIGHT O' CLOCK, FRIDAY! PASS IT ON!_

TO: Britt  
FROM: Quinn

_Totally gunna be there! :)_

TO: Artie  
FROM: Quinn

Hey, Artie! Party at Brittney's on Friday night, eight o' clock. Be there? Pass it on!

_TO: Quinn, :)  
FROM: Artie_

You know it! Will be there, baby!  


_TO: Artie  
FROM: Quinn_

_O.o_

TO: Sugar Momma  
FROM: Artie

_Party at Brittney's on Friday, eight o' clock. Pass it on!_

TO: Art  
FROM: Sugar

_EEEE, YAY! PARTY! Can I bring Ror-Bear?_

_TO: Sugar Momma  
FROM: Artie_

…_.fine_

_TO: Ror-Bear! 333  
FROM: Sugar_

_Hey, baby! :) Party at Brittney's on Friday, eight o'clock! Be my date, and bring me candy! 7:30, don't be late, got it?_

_TO: Sugar  
FROM: Rory_

_Sugar, I told you, I'm not your 'baby' anymore…and I live with Brittney, ik there's a party! :/  
_

_TO: Ror-Bear! 333  
FROM: Sugar_

_Oh, Rory, you're so funny! Are all Irish guys funny? Remember, candy! Oh, and flowers! :)  
_

_TO: Finn  
FROM: Rory_

_Dude, Sugar won't take the hint! :(( When she finds out about H, she'll kill me!  
Oh, and party at the house Pierce house on Friday, eight o' clock.  
_

_TO: Ror  
FROM: Finn_

_Relax man; sugar is as harmless as a fly…sometimes. And I think Harm can handle herself lol! That girl is scrappy! :)  
_

_TO: Finn  
FROM: Rory_

_Lol, I know, she's awesome! Pass on the party!  
_

_TO: Puckzilla  
FROM: Finn_

_Sup, man! PARTY AT BRITTNEY'S ON FRIDAY! EIGHT O' CLOCK! You and me dude!_

_TO: Finnocence  
FROM: The Puckster!_

_HELL YEAH, MAN! LAST PARTY OF THE YEAR! Don't bring Rachel, dude, she drags you down and I want 'Not so Finnocence' there, not 'Finnessa'!_

_TO: Puckzilla  
FROM: Finn_

_I can't just NOT bring her, man! That's my fiancé!  
_

_TO: Finnocence  
FROM: The Puckster!_

_EXACTLY! Do you want your fiancé there while you're partying it up! Remember how you get man! And Q will be there…;)_

_TO: Puckzilla  
FROM: Finn_

_What's that supposed to mean? W/E, pass on the party.  
_

_TO: Sammy-Sam  
FROM: The Puckster!_

_SAM! PARTY AT YOUR GIRL'S HOUSE! FRIDAY, EIGHT!_

_TO: Hockey Puck  
FROM: Sam_

_Mercedes is throwing a party?_

_TO: Sammy-Sam  
FROM: The Puckster!_

_O.o WTF, NO! Brittney, man!  
_

_TO: Hockey Puck  
FROM: Sam_

_Man, what have I told you! I'm not into Brittney…anymore…_

_TO: Sammy-Sam  
FROM: The Puckster!_

_Whatever man, all that Lemon Juice is getting you your head. PASS ON THE PARTY!_

_TO: Hockey Puck  
FROM: Sam_

_TO: Mercedes, :))  
FROM: Sam_

_Hey you! Party at Brittney's on Friday. I'll pick you up at seven forty? Party's at Eight!  
_

_TO: Sammy  
FROM: Mercedes_

_Oh…um…Tina's gunna drive me. But I'll see you there! :)  
_

_TO: Mercedes, :))  
FROM: Sam_

_Umm…ok. See ya?  
_

_TO: Tina  
FROM: Mercedes_

_GIRL! I AM FTFO! Sam asked me to go to Brittney's party this Friday-oh, pass that on! 8 o' clock-and I sort of told him you were driving me. WHAT DO I DO? He'll be crushed!_

_TO: Mercedes  
FROM: Tina_

_Are you kidding me? After months of hearing you mope around about Sam, and then him being super sweet with the video, and you DITCH HIM? And, KK, I'll tell Mikey! :)  
_

_TO: My Dumpling! 333  
FROM: Tina_

_Babe, party at Brittney's on Friday. Eight o' clock!  
_

_TO: My Panda Bear!  
FROM: Mike_

_I'll pick you up at 6! We'll get dinner first!_

_TO: My Dumpling! 333  
FROM: Tina_

_AWWW! You're the sweetest! …no dim sum!_

_TO: My Panda Bear!  
FROM: Mike_

_Dang it!  
_

_TO: Blaine  
FROM: Mike_

_Hey, man! Tina just said there's a party at Brittney's on Friday at Eight. You gunna be there? Maybe some of the Warblers can tag along?_

_TO: Mike  
FROM: Blaine_

_Totally! But I'm not sure about the Warblers…they slushied me…remember?_

_TO: Blaine  
FROM: Mike_

_They didn't know! It was that Sebastian kid, and you still chill with him, right?_

_TO: Mike  
FROM: Blaine_

_MIKE! Don't say that, what if Kurt goes through my phone again?_

_TO: Blaine  
FROM: Mike_

…_wait…Kurt went through your phone? O.o_

_TO: Mike  
FROM: Blaine_

_Um…noooo?_

_TO: Kurt 3  
FROM: Blaine_

_Brittney's having a party at eight on Friday. Go with me? :)_

"Blaine, I'm sitting right next to you," Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked down at his message. Blaine just chuckled. "Who are you texting so much anyways?" Kurt leaned over Blaine's shoulder to see. Blaine closed his phone as fast as he could, making Kurt more suspicious.

"Mike; just Mike. No one else!" Blaine bit down into his lip.

"Oh-kay," Kurt said slowly. His boyfriend was such a dork. Just then, Finn ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Hey, big but youngerish brother! Brittney's having a party, did you hear?"

"Of course I did," Finn threw himself down between Blaine and Kurt, which Blaine was thankful of. "Puck told me." Finn stole the popcorn off of Kurt's lap. "He told me not to invite Rachel though," Finn said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"You're more fun without her," Blaine admitted, "I mean, don't get me wrong. Rachel's awesome…but she's not 'party' awesome,"

"Oh, and you are?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Blaine just shrugged with a proud smile.

"Hey, are you gunna invite Nick and Jeff? Those two are a blast!" Finn laughed. The five of them all hung out once at the mall a few weeks ago. The Warblers almost got the group kicked out!

"Yeah, probably," Blaine took his phone out to text them, "But they're probably going to invite everyone else too."

"Brit won't mind," Finn took his phone out too, "I'll ask just in case."

_TO: Britt  
FROM: Finn_

_Hey, Brit! Can Blaine invite the Warblers to your party?  
_

_TO: Finny!  
FROM: ME!_

_DUH! Why didn't I think of that! I hope Seb comes! :)))  
_

_TO: Britt  
FROM: Finn_

_Ew, why?_

_TO: Finny!  
FROM: ME!_

_He's totally hot…this is Santana by the way._

_TO: Britt  
FROM: Finn_

_Again, Eww. I hate that kid._

_TO: Blaine  
FROM: Finn_

_They can come…they want Sebastian there…_

_TO: Finn  
FROM: Blaine_

_You couldn't have just told me that out loud?_

"Oh, yeah," Finn chuckled. Blaine texted Nick and Jeff.

_TO: Jeff  
FROM: Blaine_

_Yo! A friend of mine is throwing a party at her house on Friday. Brittney; you know, the one you secretly love…  
_

_TO: Blainers!  
FROM: Jeff-fa-fa!_

_I DO NOT! And we'll be there!_

_TO: Blainester!  
FROM: Nick_

_He totally does! Can Seb come?_

_TO: Nicky  
FROM: Blaine_

_I should be used to the two of you finishing each other's text messages too, lol! And sure, I guess_

_TO: Blainers!  
FROM: Jeff-fa-fa!_

_Don't pretend you don't want him there…_

_TO: Blainester!  
FROM: Nick_

_Yeah, man! He can't shut up about the last time you two hung out_

_TO: Nicky  
FROM: Blaine_

_REALLY!_

_TO: Blainers!  
FROM: Jeff-fa-fa!_

_Don't sound so excited, Blainers, lol!_

_TO: Jeff, Nicky  
FROM: Blaine_

_I hate you both! :p_

_TO: Blainers!/Blainester!  
FROM: Jeff-fa-fa!/Nick_

_LIES!_

_TO: Seb  
FROM: Blaine_

_Hey; party at Brittney's on Friday. Did Dumb and Dumber tell you?_

_TO: Killer ;)  
FROM: Sebastian_

_Just did now. I hear you can't wait to see me, Killer! ;)_

_TO: Seb  
FROM: Blaine_

_I'm gunna kill them…so are you going?_

_TO: Killer ;)  
FROM: Sebastian_

_Yeah, sure why not. Can I bring someone?_

_TO: Seb  
FROM: Blaine_

_Oh, sure….who?_

_TO: Seb  
FROM: Blaine_

_Your good friend Flounder? ;)_

_TO: Killer ;)  
FROM: Sebastian_

_Oh, ha-ha, you're SOOOOO funny, you know that kid? And you'll have to wait and see!_

"Damn it! Who are you bringing?" Blaine screamed as he shook his phone wildly. Finn and Kurt stared at him as if he grew another head. Blaine went bright red, "That didn't just happen."

"Yeah it did." Finn smirked.

**A/N: I honestly don't know what that was. I must have been in a real happy mood when I wrote that goofy FF! **


End file.
